This is a conference grant application (R13) requesting funding for Stem Cell-Based Tissue Engineering in Regenerative Medicine Conference as the central theme of the 24th Society for Physical Regulation in Biology and Medicine (SPRBM) annual meeting. This conference is scheduled to be held January 11-13, 2006, at the President Intercontinental Hotel in Cancun, Mexico. The location of this conference and the specific theme of Stem Cell-Based Tissue Engineering in Regenerative Medicine were selected by the SPRBM Council prior to the PI's effort to apply for this R13 award. The PI has been appointed to serve as Program Chair of this conference by the SPRBM council. The conference will focus on the converging roles of the both embryonic and adult stem cells in engineering tissues and organs in approaches relevant to regenerative medicine in general, and in soft and musculoskeletal tissues of the appendicular and craniofacial skeletons in particular. As a continuing tradition of the SPRBM annual meetings, wound healing will remain a focus area in the context of stem cell- and growth factor-based regeneration approaches. The rationale for the general focus on embryonic and adult stem cells is that they are the building blocks of any tissue damage resulting from diseases, congenital anomalies and trauma, whereas the rationale for a specific focus on soft and musculoskeletal tissues of appendicular and craniofacial skeletons is that they are biological structures that have been readily engineered from stem cells. Although stem cells and tissue engineering are increasingly popular meeting themes, few have systematically examined their functional integration and convergence into approaches aligned with the ultimate goals of regenerative medicine. In these contexts, there will be discussion of state of the art, published and unpublished research in embryonic and adult stem cells, their isolation, expansion, differentiation pathways and their applications in contemporary bio-inspired materials. The program will include oral sessions (each with two senior keynote speakers, a junior faculty speaker, a trainee speaker and a discussion leader), as well as highly interactive poster sessions. The SPRBM has several existing awards, such as Iwao Yasuda Award, that are presented to top student presenters at its annual meetings on a competitive basis. These long-standing traditions will be preserved and augmented. This R13 seeks funding primarily for subsidizing the travel and conference fees of young professionals including junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. The first priority will be given to women, underrepresented minorities and disabled persons. The meeting is designed to provide a platform for the development of long-term interdisciplinary interactions, and exposing young professionals to the latest ideas and opportunities at the confluence of stem cells, tissue engineering and regenerative medicine.